Falling In Love With a Best Friend
by FrantaintheTardis
Summary: Karen Gillan is falling for Matt Smith. Yes, she knows that thousands of girls across the globe are in love with Matt Smith, but she was really falling for him. But can she tell him before she leaves for America? (It's a Smillan Fic)


Karen Gillan had a problem. She was in love with Matt Smith. Yes, she knew that there were thousands of girls that were in love with him, but she was _really_ falling for him. But to him they were just friends. She knew that he had a girlfriend and that they were 'madly in love', as the press put it, but she couldn't help it. Karen was head over heels. They were going on tour in a couple days to promote the end of the season. Six months on a tour bus together, occasionally staying in a hotel. There were only 3 people on the bus too. Her, Matt and Arthur. Sure, you could say she was excited, but who wouldn't be? That's 26 weeks with them. She smiled and began to pack for the tour.

* * *

She stood anxiously outside the bus with luggage in hand. Karen always arrived early to things, while Matt was late.

_Where are you?_ She texted Matt, looking around.

Arthur was standing beside her, with his duffel bag. He had arrived a couple minute ago, but Karen was to busy pacing around to notice.

"Hey, you okay?" Arthur asked, stopping Karen from pacing in the parking lot.

"Hmm?" She snapped out of her daze and turned to Arthur. "Just... worried about leaving my family behind for six months." Arthur nodded.

"Me too," Arthur agreed. "Six months is a long time." That's when Matt came walking in greeting everyone. Karen took a breath and approached Matt.

"Ready for six months together?" She asked him, smiling her usual grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied, matching her smile with his own. She walked onto the bus, ready to see her home for the next couple months. She turned her head around the corner looking to see the beds and the only couch. The small leather couch could fit four people. She took a look at the bed and grimaced. It was a small cot, and the only privacy she had was a curtain. She groaned and shoved her luggage into the overhead. Matt and Arthur approached the area and wore the exact same look on.

"Take a good look boys, this is where we'll be staying." she teased as she pulled out her laptop.

"I'm counting down the days until we stop at a hotel." Matt said as he crawled onto the bunk across from Karen. Arthur plopped down onto the couch.

"Get ready for a hectic month." Arthur sighed. Matt and Karen agreed, both groaning. The bus lurched forward, causing Arthur to fall of the couch. Matt pulled out his phone staring at the screen intensely. Karen turned from her laptop to face him.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked, honestly curious. He turned off the phone and laid it onto his chest.

"Daisy." He replied, rolling his eyes. Not really into the topic she wanted to get into. She opened her laptop and connected to the internet. After a while she closed the laptop and fell asleep on the uncomfortable cot, covering herself in the comforter.

* * *

She was shaken awake by Matt.

"Kaz, Beth is on board," He showed her a camera. "Want to do a video?" He asked her, pouting a bit.

"Did you just wake up?" She asked, as she turned around.

"Well yes, but so did you." He replied, helping her down. He lead her towards the couch, where their executive producer was sitting, talking on her phone. Matt pulled out his camera and turned it on. He turned to Karen and gestured for her to start.

"We are on the Doctor Who tour bus!" She could hear Matt quietly 'Woo' in the background. "We are on tour! How exciting is that?" She didn't know what to say, she was still tired from waking being woken up moments before.

"Oh yes, Well that was a very astute and detailed introduction for everyone Karen." Matt teased as he turned towards Karen. She laughed a little sleepily at his reaction.

"I'm sorry, I've just woken up." She laughed again, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I know, I know." He responded, turning the camera towards the window. He said some things about them being on tour, but Karen wasn't really paying attention until he turned the camera back to her.

"Uh, and we have a Beth Willis who-"

"A Beth Willis?"

"Yeah, a Beth Willis who is constantly working-" He turned the camera towards her, but quickly turned it back. They both laughed at her reaction, until Matt turned the camera towards the window again.

"Yeah, it's completely nonstop." He said, watching the road signs pass by.

"Yeah," Karen agreed. "It's a hectic schedule, but it's good fun, you know, we're on tour!" Matt tried to say something but she talked over him.

"How many times do you get to do that in your life?" She asked. The rest was a daze to her. It finally ended when the bus stopped and Beth got off. Arthur left the bus with Beth to get food for the three of them. Matt and Karen were alone, so she thought that this was the right time to tell him something that she was dying to spit out. She needed to tell him that when she left Doctor Who she would be moving to America to film her new movie. She opened her mouth.

"Matt," She sputtered. "Can I tell you something?" He looked towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Of course Kaz, what's wrong?" He asked, a look of concern on his face.

"It's nothing bad," she said, trying to cure him of concern. "It's just, you know the movie part I tried out for?"

"Nebula? Of course I remember," He slightly cocked his head sideways . "Did you not get it?"

"No, I did," she laughed nervously, clutching his hand. "Matt, I'm moving to California."

* * *

**That's the chapter. I took the video quotes from an actual video. I didn't make them up. I forget the link, but if I find it I'll post it in the next chapter. I'm also writing a Doctor Who fic, and it would be nice if you read it. The main ship is ElevenxAmy. Anyways, back to this story, so Smillan before Karen left Doctor Who and when Matt was still dating Daisy. ****Review and give me some ideas! I hope you like it!  
**


End file.
